Domino/DrParadox
ime for another character creation. My next character is Domino, a character that is part of the X-Force as well as a reoccurring character of Deadpool and an on-off love interest of Cable. This choice has been different compared to most characters. As far as I know, no one requested her on my blogs nor was Domino one of the characters I originally chose for this blog series. This was actually a request from someone I know personally who is also attempting a Domino cosplay. Regardless, I hope that you enjoy checking her out. Once again, I am not stating that these characters will be released, nor that I'm speculating that they will be. This is merely an idea I want to share for fun. Picture Alternate Costume X-Force Bio: Neena Thurman is the result of a top secret government breeding program used to create the perfect weapon. With the her mutant ability bend luck to her favor, she has worked as a mercenary, usually either by herself, with Deadpool, or with the X-Force, specifically Cable. Able to use any weapon with deadly proficiency, it takes a lot of luck to stop Domino, sometimes literally. Class: Scrapper Passive: Lady Luck (All attacks have a high chance for critical hits. Chance for Domino to avoid an attack, even if they have effects that normally allows 100% chances to hit. (note: Stealthy attacks and True Strike are immune to this effect)) Alternate Outfit: Black Ops: Rearguard (All allies gain Rearguard, Attacks have a chance to attacks if an ally gets hit. If another ally has any Black Ops, all attacks are stealthy) L1: Vital Hits (Single Target-Melee Combo Setup, Exploit Combos, Dizziness) L2: Dodge and Counter (Buff-Agile, Lucky Hit (If Lady Luck is activated if the opponent attacks Domino, Domino counterattacks the enemy 2 rounds), Focused Luck (Opponent evasion decreases, stack up to 4 times, 3 rounds) Cooldown 2 rounds) L6: Grenade Barrage (AoE-Ranged Catastrophe, Bleeding) L9: Sniper Shot (Single Target-Ranged Gun Guaranteed Hit, Deadly Critical, Lucky Shot (Increase in attack based on number of Focused Luck on opponent), Fatal Blow Cooldown 2 rounds) Stats Health: 2 Stamina: 3 Attack: 3 Defense: 1 Accuracy: 4 Evasion: 4 Team Up Bonuses: Big Guns: Cable, Deadpool, Punisher, War Machine Children of the Atom: Beast, Cable, Colossus, Cyclops, Emma Frost, Fantomex, Gambit, Havok, Iceman, Kitty Pryde, Magik, Magneto, Nightcrawler, Pete Wisdom, Phoenix, Psylocke, Quicksilver, Rogue, Scarlet Witch, Storm, Wolverine, X-23 Fraternize: Cable (romantically linked) Lady Luck: Scarlet Witch (Both manipulate probability) X-Force: Cable, Colossus, Deadpool, Fantomex, Nightcrawler, Psylocke, Wolverine, X-23 Recruitment Quote: "I usually work alone or with really small groups. If you need me to stop this Iso-8 thing though Agent, sure. I got nothing better to do." PREPARED BY CHARLES XAVIER Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters Recruitment Report: Domino Gender: Female Nation of Origin: USA Affiliations: X-Force, Six Pack Active Mutations: Difficult to say. As best as I can tell, Domino seem to have precognition that allows her to flawlessly nudge probability to her favor. She must make action in order for her powers to be active. For example, she would still get hurt if debris fell on her and she didn't move but if she made action, she would flawlessly dodge all debris without any injury. Passive Mutations: Chalky skin and black circle around her left eye. Hereditary Mutations? Unknown. I don’t know enough about Neena's family history to rule out the X-Gene in her relatives. Recruitment Background: The man named Cable claims that Neena Thurman was an experiment for a governmental breeding program to create a perfect weapon. Though she was deemed a failure due to her passive mutation, she somehow escaped and after leaving a church she grew up in, decided to become a mercenary. She has since worked with Cable multiple times, either as a solo partner or as a member of his X-Force. Attempt to Recruit Made? Yes. I believe that it is possible to convince Neena to join our school if we can make a convincing argument on how joining the X-Men would benefit her. We can try and give her an environment full of people who are willing to help her adjust to proper socialization. It should also be noted that despite having a love-hate relationship with him, she is extremely loyal to Cable and should he join the X-Men, I am confident that Neena would join him if she trust his reasons. Likelihood of Recruitment? Medium. High if Cable accepts my invitation to join the X-Men. Signed, Charles Xavier Next up is the Brusiers. Our first one will be Wonder Man. Comments and suggestions are welcome. Category:Heroes Category:Scrappers Category:Marvel